


What if I'm far from home? (Oh Brother, I will hear you call)

by ephemeral (safiradh)



Series: Stern des Südens [1]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: FC Barcelona, FC Bayern München, Family, Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 03:23:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13449498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/safiradh/pseuds/ephemeral
Summary: Satu jawaban itu membuatnya paham. Rafael tidak akan mendapati Thiago Alcântara bermain untuk Barcelona dalam waktu dekat.





	What if I'm far from home? (Oh Brother, I will hear you call)

**Author's Note:**

> All real people are used without their permission. Events portrayed are fictional and do not reflect on the actual people within the stories. I made no profit from this fanfiction.
> 
> Title © Avicii

 

 

Thiago Alcântara masih sibuk dengan game Mario Kart di Nintendo Switch-nya ketika ada suara derit pintu terdengar dari depan. Ia tidak repot-repot mengecek, atau bahkan sekadar melongok untuk melihat siapa yang datang, fokusnya masih tertuju dengan konsol game di tangan seakan sudah tahu siapa sosok yang masuk ke dalam rumah.  
  
Tentu saja si pemilik rumah yang rumahnya ia tumpangi sejak tadi pagi, siapa lagi?  
  
Rafael Alcântara melemparkan kunci mobilnya ke meja dengan masih mengenakan pakaian _training_. Latihan baru saja selesai sore ini. Ia hendak melewati ruang tengah begitu saja untuk menuju dapur, tetapi segera tersadar bahwa ia tidak sendirian karena mendengar suara dari konsol game, tatapan matanya segera tertuju pada kakak lelakinya yang tengah duduk santai di sofa. “Kau masih di sini?”  
  
“Julia sedang _shopping_.” Thiago menjawab tanpa mengangkat wajah. Jika Rafael melongok ke arah Nintendo Switch-nya saat ini, layarnya akan menunjukkan balapan seru antara Thiago melawan Javi Martinez, Mats Hummels, James Rodriguez, dan Marco Friedl. _Ini game yang sedang populer_ , Thiago mengatakan itu suatu waktu ketika adiknya bertanya kenapa ia tidak bisa melepaskan konsol game dari tangannya, _hampir semua pemain memainkannya_.  
  
FIFA atau PES sudah basi, Thiago berani jamin pasukan Bayern akan lebih memlih Mario Kart sebagai game pengisi waktu luang untuk saling beradu.  
  
“Kau keberatan aku di sini?” tanya Thiago, masih belum memandang lawan bicaranya.  
  
Rafael mendengus mendengar pertanyaan itu, seakan itu pertanyaan paling bodoh yang ia dengar hari ini. Lelaki asal Brazil itu menaruh tasnya di lantai dan segera menjatuhkan diri di sebelah kakaknya, ia melirik Thiago dan game yang sedang lelaki itu mainkan. “Kau bercanda?”  
  
Thiago otomatis menyeringai tipis.  
  
Itu pertanyaan retoris.  
  
“Mana Gabriel?” Ia melirik sekitar untuk mencari-cari penampakan balita yang sedang bermain di lantai. Jika kakaknya sedang sibuk dengan game, setidaknya Rafael ingin bermain-main dengan keponakan kecilnya yang lebih menggemaskan.  
  
“Sedang tidur di kamar.”  
  
Rafael mengangguk, lalu tidak ada lagi yang bicara.  
  
Begini menenangkan, terasa sudah lama sekali Alcântara bersaudara tidak bersama-sama ketika musim sedang berjalan. Hanya ketika Thiago cedera—seperti sekarang, kakaknya punya waktu libur dari klub dan bisa mengunjunginya beberapa hari di Barcelona—atau ia yang cedera, selebihnya mereka menghabiskan hidup secara terpisah.  
  
Barcelona dan München. Spanyol dan Jerman.  
  
Kadang masih sulit untuk dipercaya Thiago sudah meninggalkan kota ini selama hampir lima tahun.  
  
Rafael memandang lelaki di sisinya yang sedang mengeluarkan makian berbahasa Jerman, dan ia bergumam. “Aku harus bilang kalau menyenangkan sekali rasanya pulang ke rumah dan menemukan wajah bodohmu ada di sini.”  
  
Thiago untuk pertama kalinya akhirnya mengangkat wajah, balapannya tampaknya sudah selesai jika melihat layar konsol game yang sedang menunjukkan papan skor. Kakak lelaki beda kewarganegaraannya lalu mengeluarkan senyuman timpang sambil meninju bahunya. “Senang bisa kembali ke rumah, _Hermano_.”  
  
_Rumah_.  
  
Kota ini adalah rumah Thiago. Atau _dulu_ adalah rumahnya.  
  
Rafael tahu bukan tempatnya untuk menanyakan ini, atau meminta ini, tetapi ia mendapati dirinya buka suara tanpa dapat dicegah. “Kau tidak ingin pulang?”  
  
Thiago yang sudah meletakkan Switch-nya dan kini sibuk mengetikkan sesuatu di ponselnya mengerutkan kening. “Kau mengusirku?”  
  
Rafael bisa melihat dari tempatnya duduk isi layar ponsel kakak lelakinya. Grup _chat_ Bayern. Javi menulis dalam bahasa Spanyol, Mats membalas dengan bahasa Inggris, Thomas menimpali dengan bahasa Jerman, dan ia lihat Thiago juga menggunakan bahasa Jerman dalam grup _chat_ itu. Entah bagaimana perbedaan bahasa seperti bukan kendala, mereka bisa mengetikkan sesuatu dalam bahasa yang berbeda dan komunikasi tetap berjalan lancar.  
  
Rafael segera mengalihkan pandangan. “Bukan. Maksudku, _pulang_ , kembali ke kota ini, kembali ke Barcelona. Bermain untuk Barcelona.”  
  
Thiago memandangnya heran, seperti baru mendengar kalimat aneh yang tidak ia pahami. Ia mengalihkan atensinya dari ponsel kepada adik lelakinya, lalu menjawab dengan hati-hati, “Itu, eh, agak sulit.”  
  
“Kau selalu mencintai kota ini, klub ini.” Rafel tidak melihat ada yang sulit dari itu.  
  
“Itu benar, Barcelona akan selalu spesial untukku.” Thiago mengiyakan dengan mudah, seakan itu fakta yang tidak hendak ia bantah. Tetapi dari caranya mengatakan kalimat barusan, seperti ada kata ‘tapi’ yang mengganjal, yang akan mementahkan semua kalimat awalnya menjadi tidak berarti apa-apa. Matanya memandang Rafael dengan determinasi penuh, “Tapi seperti yang kubilang, tidak bisa semudah itu.”  
  
Yeah, tentu saja ada ‘tapi’-nya.  
  
“Karena kontrakmu dengan Bayern?”  
  
Rafael tahu Thiago bahagia di klubnya yang sekarang. Bayern memperlakukannya dengan baik—manajemennya, rekan setimnya, hingga para fans yang mencintainya—tidak heran lelaki yang lebih tua dua tahun darinya itu kerasan tinggal di sana. Bahkan Gabriel, putra pertama Thiago, lahir di München, itu mengatakan banyak hal tentang betapa berartinya Bayern untuk seorang Thiago Alcântara.  
  
_Tetapi ini Barcelona_ , Rafael ingin bilang begitu, seakan satu kalimat barusan adalah argumen yang bisa memenangkan segala perdebatan.  
  
_Ini Barcelona._  
  
“Yeah, tapi bukan hanya karena itu.” Jawab Thiago, suaranya kedengaran jauh, seperti ia sedang berada di tempat lain, memikirkan kota lain yang jauh lebih dingin dari Barcelona yang hangat. “Semalam aku bermimpi aku mati, dan darahku berwarna—“  
  
“Merah dan biru?”  
  
Thiago mengeluarkan cengiran sambil menggeleng. “ _Rot und weiß_.” Jawabnya dalam bahasa Jerman.

Rafael tidak bisa berbahasa Jerman, tetapi setidaknya ia tahu apa yang dikatakan kakaknya: merah dan putih.  
  
Satu jawaban itu membuat Rafael paham, segala bujukannya tidak akan mempan. Grup _chat_ Bayern yang tadi ia lihat, _chat_ Thiago dalam bahasa Jerman, _interview_ berbahasa Jerman yang sudah sering Thiago lakoni, juga bagaimana di malam sebelumnya ia mendapati kakak lelakinya tengah melakukan FaceTime dengan penggawa Bayern yang sedang ada di tempat latihan—itu semua seperti pertanda yang harusnya bisa dengan lebih cepat ia tangkap.  
  
Rafael tidak akan mendapati Thiago Alcântara bermain untuk Barcelona dalam waktu dekat.

 

 


End file.
